Innocence
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Luna Nueva/ En el libro Bella dice que paso el mejor verano que alguien puediera tener. Pero no entra en detalles. Aqui escribi algunos de los pensamientos que creo que tuvo durante ese tiempo. Inspirado en Innocence de Avril Lavigne.


**Hola mundo!**

**Aquí otro producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**Como siempre: Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo manipulo a sus personajes para entretenerlos.**

**Inspiración: Innocence* de Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>(Luna Nueva- vacaciones)<p>

El sonido del despertador me saco de mi estado de sueño, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero al moverme mi mano choco con un pedazo de papel. Medio dormida lo tome y lo mire; en una elegante caligrafía se leía: _Para Bella._

Conocería esa letra en cualquier lugar, por lo que lo abrí rápidamente.

_Bella:_

_Perdona que no esté contigo, pero los chicos decidieron adelantar el viaje de caza, y como no quería despertarte quise dejarte esta nota._

_Volveré en 2 días, espero que pase rápido; ya te extraño._

_Te amo._

_Edward._

_PD: Cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro cuando termine de leer la nota. Edward es tan dulce. Todavía me cuesta creer que me haya elegido a mí entre tantas personas, pero estoy agradecida. El es sin duda lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

El inicio de las vacaciones había dado lugar hace una semana, que Edward y yo habíamos aprovechado al máximo para estar juntos.

Suspire.

Estoy tan feliz que a veces me cuesta creerlo. Como si fuera un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Hay veces en las que tanta felicidad y tanto amor me dan ganas de llorar, que mi corazón puede estallar de tanta dicha.

Luego de lo que paso con James parecía que todo por fin estaba yendo bien. Que no había problemas, que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Por fin sentía que encajaba aquí. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Que podía ser yo misma, sin fingir ser alguien más. Y todo eso se lo debo a él.

Gracias a él podía sentirme segura y fuerte. Que nada me podría dañar nunca, que nada malo podría pasar. En sus brazos me sentía amada y segura como nunca antes. Sentía que mientras estuviéramos juntos nada ni nadie podría dañarnos.

Todo era perfecto.

Estaba segura que si me preguntaran si cambiaria algo de mi vida, les diría firmemente que no. No cambiaría nada en mi vida. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez podría haber deseado y más.

En estos momentos estaba contenta de no haberme rendido con respecto a Edward. De haber persistido para saber la verdad sobre aquel chico misterioso que me había cautivado sin siquiera proponérselo.

Aun no podía creer la suerte que tenia. El era el mejor regalo que la vida me podía haber dado. Un regalo que no había pedido pero que aceptaba con mucho gusto.

No había nada que arruinara mi felicidad. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar esto.

* * *

><p>*<strong>[Aca esta la letra de la cancion:]<strong>

**Waking up I see that everything is ok **(Despiertandome veo que todo esta bien)**  
>The first time in my life and now it´s so great <strong>(La primera vez en mi vida y todo es tan bueno)**  
>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed <strong>(Cada vez mas lento miro a mi alrededor y estoy sorprendida)**  
>I think about the little things that make life great <strong>(Pienso en las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la vida genial)

**I wouldn´t change a thing about it **(No cambiaria esto por nada)**  
>This is the best feeling <strong>(Este es el major sentimiento)

**[Chorus:]** (Estribillo)**  
><strong>

**This innocence is brilliance **(Esta inocencia es brillante)**  
>I hope that it will stay <strong>(Espero que se quede)**  
>This moment is perfect<strong> (Este momento es perfecto)**  
>Please don´t go away <strong>(Por favor no te vayas)**  
>I need you now <strong>(Te necesito ahora)**  
>And I´ll hold on to it <strong>(Esperare por esto)  
><strong>Don´t you let it pass you by <strong>(No lo dejes pasar)

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear** (Encontre un lugar tan seguro, sin ninguna lagrima)**  
>The first time in my life and now it´s so clear <strong>(La primera vez en mi vida y ahora es tan claro)**  
>Feel calm, I belong, I´m so happy here <strong>(Siento calma, es donde pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aqui)**  
>It´s so strong and now I let myself be sincere <strong>(Es tan fuerte y ahora me dejo ser sincera)  
><strong><br>I wouldn´t change a thing about it **(No cambiaria nada)  
><strong>This is the best feeling <strong>(Este es el major sentimiento)

**[Chorus] **(Estribillo)

**It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming** (El estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando)  
><strong>It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling <strong>(Es la felicidad que sientes dentro)  
><strong>It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry <strong>(Es tan hermoso que hace que quieras llorar)  
><strong>It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming <strong>(El estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando)  
><strong>It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling <strong>(Es la felicidad que sientes dentro)**  
>It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry <strong>(Es tan hermoso que hace que quieras llorar)

**It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry** (Es tan hermoso que hace que quieras llorar)**  
><strong>

**This innocence is brilliance **(Esta inocencia es brillante)**  
>Makes you wanna cry <strong>(Hace que quieras llorar)**  
>This innocence is brilliance <strong>(Esta inocencia es brillante)**  
>Please don´t go away <strong>(Por favor no te vayas)**  
>Cus I need you now <strong>(Te necesito ahora)**  
>And I´ll hold on to it <strong>(Y esperare por esto)**  
>Don´t you let it pass you by <strong>(No lo dejes pasar)

**[Chorus]** (Estribillo)


End file.
